Body Ablaze
by Shadow-Of-The-Smile
Summary: C'est un OS, soit, un seul chapitre. Ce passage, se passe, avant que Niall soit connu. Que lorsqu'il était un petit enfant. Les one direction n'existe pas vraiment encore...


Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ! Vraiment trop chaud. Nous étouffions dans cette salle de cours. La prof faisait son babla légendaire, tandis que personne n'écoutait. Les fenêtres et les portes avaient beau être ouvert, il n'y avait même pas un seul courant d'air. C'était un temps à sortir... Ou à dormir. Ce que la moitié de la classe faisait... Même moi, je piquais du nez. Appuyé sur ma main, soutenant ma tête, je regardais mon meilleur ami dessiner les Simpson au complet, sur la surface de la table. Une occupation ! Vite, pitié ! Le bon seigneur devait exister puisque au même moment, un groupe de fille est passé dans le couloir, riant si fort que nous avons tous tourné la tête vers elle, et par plaisir, c'était l'été. Jupe et short extra-court étaient de sortie. Même notre vieille prof a soupiré, et grogné tant elles étaient bruyantes. Elle est même sortie pour les interpeller au moment où elles sont passées. Surement pour les faire faire, et ne pas nous dissiper. Ce qui a complètement eu l'effet inverse, puisque nous nous sommes tous penchés pour le regarder. Même les endormis se sont réveillé.

- Eh, matte la blondinette ! M'a fortement chuchoté mon meilleur ami, en me donnant un coup de coude. C'est Leila Williamson ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je rêverai de...

Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté la suite. Premièrement parce que Luke était un porc quand il s'agissait de filles, et deuxièmement, parce qu'elle a posé son regard d'encre sur moi, probablement en entendant son prénom. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie, mais son regard insistant m'a immédiatement gêné. J'ai tourné la tête ailleurs pour cacher la rougeur qui s'immisçait sur mes joues. Si tôt, un rire léger est venus attirer mon regard en sa direction. Elle se moquait. Elle avait ri en me voyant devenir écarlate. Il était clair qu'allais être la riser de ses filles, parce que cette Leila était le genre de fille aimait les hommes, les vrais, les dures, et que les autres n'étaient probablement que des enfants sans importance, dont on peut se moquer, à ses yeux. J'en étais sûr, et certain. Elle se moquait cruellement de moi... Je détestais rougir. Ça me discréditait complètement face aux filles, et chaque fois, c'était pareil, elles me voyaient comme le bon copain, mais jamais comme leur petit copain. J'étais juste le gros nounours de service.

- Eh Niall! tu m'écoutes ?! Me chuchota Luke en me secouant.

J'ai alors cessé de regarder cette miss parfaite, pour poser mon regard sur lui. Mon regard tout entier devait lui faire comprendre que je n'avais rien écouté à ce qu'il avait pu raconter au sujet de cette fille, étant donné qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, soupirant, comme toujours lorsqu'il partait trop loin pour que je capte un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait. Je n'avais pas écouté, c'est vrai... parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cette peste moqueuse me regardait toujours. Chose qui n'a pas durer longtemps puisque la prof est rentrée et leur à claquer la porte au nez.

- Luke, c'est qui cette fille ? Demandais-je en désignant la peste parfaite de tout à l'heure, de la tête.

Aussitôt, il a tourné la tête vers le coin des terminales, et l'a de nouveau tourné vers moi. Se retournant de moitié sur le banc que nous occupions pour me regarder avec de gros yeux ahuris. Le cours, c'était terminé peu de temps après, mais lorsque j'étais sortie cette fille avait disparu, et je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à reparler d'elle à Luke... Du moins, pas vraiment.

- Leila ?! Tu ne connais pas Leila Williamson ?!

J'ai secoué négativement la tête et lui l'a pris entre ses mains levant les yeux au ciel, mimant une infamie, comme si j'avais commis l'act le plus impardonnable, que le monde est connu... Luke, l'empereur de l'exagération dramatique.

- C'est une terminale. Elle sortait avec Darren Criss en début d'année.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ?  
- C'est tout ?  
- C'est tout ?! C'est tout ?! Darren Criss ! Le type qui est passé en jugement et qui va surement aller en taule ! C'est probablement la fille la plus convoitée en plus !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Luke était adorable, mais insupportable. C'était mon meilleur ami depuis la crèche, mais il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes. Nous étions en seconde. Pas dans notre petit collège où les filles les plus jolies se faisaient rare était monstrueusement envié. Les mentalités avaient changé. Il était évident qu'un bon nombre de filles étaient envié ici... Soudainement, je me suis pris un coup dans l'épaule.

- Regarde, elle est là ! Elle arrive, prend l'air cool !

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai presque eu honte de mon meilleur ami. Encore plus au moment où je l'ai vue presque prendre la pause sr le banc, jouant les bad Boy ridicule avec sa clope. J'en ai même eu un hoquet moquer tandis qu'il la dévorait du , ce type n'était pas mon meilleur ami. Impossible.

- Est-ce que vous auriez du feu ? nous a-t-elle demandés, arrivé à notre hauteur

Aussitôt, Luke s'est mis dans tous ses états, cherchant son briquet dans toutes ses poches, manquant même de tomber du banc. Ridicule. Je le savais, et visiblement, toutes ses copines aussi, puisqu'elles ont discrètement pouffé de rire en le voyant faire. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire humilier par des terminales, alors j'ai glissé ma main dans ma poche, pour sortir le mien, et le tendre à cette fille qui c'était tant moquer de moi.

- Merci.

Sa voix était claire et si douce que j'avais l'impression que ses lèvres étaient recouvertes de velours, et de soie. Je l'ai finalement vu froncer les sourcils, et le secouer avant de lever les yeux vers les miens, l'air de me faire comprendre qu'il ne marchait pas. Ce qui n'était clairement pas possible puisqu'il avait servi à allumer ua cigarette quelques minutes auparavant. Je me suis alors levé pour attraper nouveau ce briquer, le secouer, et m'approche d'elle pour allumer sa cigarette, qu'elle avait replacé entre ses lèvres. Et finalement, il marchait très bien ce briquet...


End file.
